Doren Kane (Rathan)
right|200px Basic Information Race: Human Class: Paladin Level: 1 Experience: 0 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: LG Languages: Low Landellian, High Landellian, Draconic Deity: Amenthia First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Open Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 14 +2 (5 pts) DEX: 10 +0 (0 pts) CON: 13 +1 (3 pts) INT: 12 +1 (2 pts) WIS: 14 +2 (5 pts) CHA: 16 +3 (5 pts, +2 Racial) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments (Max -2) HP: 11 = + CON (+1) (Paladin) AC: 18 = + DEX (0) + Armor (+5) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Shield (+3, +2 Shield, +1 Feat) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 10 = + DEX (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 17 = + Armor (4) + Shield (3) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +2 = (0) + Reactionary Trait (2) BAB: +1 = (+1) CMB: +3 = (+1) + STR (+2) CMD: 13 = + BAB (+1) + STR (+2) + DEX(0) Fortitude: +3 = (+2) + CON (+1) Reflex: +0 = (+0) + DEX (+0) Will: +4 = (+2) + WIS (+2) Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Longsword: Attack: +4 = (1) + STR (2) + W.Focus (1) Damage: 1d8+2, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: None Sling: Attack: +1 = (1) + DEX (0) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4+2, Crit: 20/x2, Special: 50 ft range Racial Features Ability Adjustments: Human +2 (Cha) Size: Medium Speed: 30' (20' Encumbrance) Favored Class: Paladin Skilled: +1 Skill point per level Bonus Feat: Humans get +1 feat at first level Class Features Class 1 Paladin: Aura of Good Detect Evil (At Will) Smite Evil 1/day Armor/Weapons: All Light, Medium, Heavy Armors. All Shields except tower shields. All simple and martial weapons. Class 2 Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Feats Weapon Focus Longsword (Racial): +1 to attack with selected weapon Shield Focus (Level 1): +1 to AC when using a shield Traits Sacred Conduit (Faith): Whenever you channel energy, you gain a +1 trait bonus to the save DC of your channeled energy. Reactionary (Combat): You gain a +2 trait bonus on initiative checks. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 4 = (2) + INT (+1)/Level; FC (0), Human (+1) (Paladin) 00 = (0) + INT (0)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Class 2) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -6 0 0 +0 -6 +0 Appraise +1 0 0 +1 +0 Bluff +3 0 0 +3 +0 Climb -4 0 0 +2 -6 +0 Craft* +1 0 0 +1 +0 Diplomacy +7 +1 +3 +3 +0 Disguise +3 0 0 +3 +0 Escape Artist -6 0 0 +0 -6 +0 Heal +6 +1 +3 +2 +0 Intimidate +3 0 0 +3 +0 Knowledge (Religion) +5 +1 +3 +1 +0 Perception +2 0 0 +2 +0 Perform +3 0 0 +3 +0 Ride* -6 0 0 +0 -6 +0 Sense Motive +6 +1 +3 +2 +0 Stealth -6 0 0 +0 -6 +0 Survival +2 0 0 +2 +0 Swim -4 0 0 +2 -6 +0 * = untrained class skill Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 1 Level 2 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 1 Level 2 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Scalemail 50 gp 30 lb Heavy Wooden Shield 7 gp 10 lb Longsword (Melee) 15 gp 4 lb Sling (Ranged) 0 gp 0 lb Sling Bullets Ammo (20) .2 gp 10 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Bedroll .1 gp 5 lb Belt Pouch x3 3 gp 1.5lb Hooded Lantern 7 gp 2 lb Oil 2 pints .2 gp 2 lb Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb Whetstone .02 gp 1 lb Wooden Holy Symbol 1 gp 0 lb Trail Rations 5 days 2.5 gp 5 lb Potion of CLW 50 gp 0 lb = Totals: 139.02 gp 76.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 58 59-116 117-175 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 10 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 9 CP: 8 Career Earnings: 150 gp Carried Inventory: -139.02 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 10.98 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 19 Height: 5'11" Weight: 174 lbs Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: Tanned Appearance: Normal Demeanor: Warm and Inviting Background Doren is from a simple town of Gremmin which is little known outside the small little village. His parents now one of which, his father gone were very common folk. His mother a seamstress and his father a religious farmer who was always one for the church on Sundays. It is here Doren learned of his innate connection to his Goddess, he knew it would one day carry him from this quiet and simple little town to something, some place much bigger than his life had been thus far. When his uncle called upon him to help him in a much larger city in and about the church he jumped at the opportunity. After a time the priests of this fine city saw his potential and offered him the ability to join the ranks of the church of Amenthia as an initiate paladin and gave him a bit of funds to get his start. It's now up to Doren to make his own way in this ever changing world and to better it at any cost in any way he can. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Nov 26, 2013) (Aura - non-judge) level 1 *Approval (Dec 22, 2013) (Satin Knights - Judge) level 1 Category:Approved Characters